


Cats and Criticism

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Pathfinders, Silly, short because of request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: "can someone, anyone, write a fic about the RFA playing a session of D&D.""Tada! Course I don’t really know 5th edition, but I do know Pathfinder"





	Cats and Criticism

Crux approaches the tavern, the citizens of this dreary town seem to scatter and move away from him. Inside the tavern there are various tables filled with men gathered in small groups, drinking and whispering to each other. He can make out some small muttering about “they’re after the children.”

“Yo! What do you mean they’re after the children?” Crux yells out angrily, glaring up at the men at the nearest table.

“What are you doing here lad, shouldn’t you be.. Oh! You’re a… not from around here.” The man visibly corrects himself before he can comment on his mistaking a gnome as a child.

“You got something against gnomes?” Crux puffed out his chest as a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Hail there friend, we’re all ‘not from around here’ at my table. Care to join us for a pint?” A tall blond elf in heavy armor gives him his best friendly smile. Crux eyes him carefully before shrugging, accepting that there is no ill will between the two of them. He moves to join the elf at their table, subtling mimicking the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture towards the men who had turned their backs on the outsiders.

“I’m Ailred!” The blond elf pounded a fist on his chest proudly. “Paladin of Iomedae, Goddess of justice, may she guide us all to what we deserve! Meet my companions!” He gestured around the table.

An elf with even paler hair leaned across the table, reaching a hand out eagerly, “charmed, I’m Foxfire, I’m sure you’ve heard of me. Tales of my singing is legendary across the land.”

Ailred sighed, “no it’s not.”

“Don’t worry Yo-ailred. I’m sure some day you’ll learn to be like me and have all the tavern hosts, wenches? No hosts, after you in no time.”

“I only need my Goddess on my side.”

“Right then… well little gnome, what is your name?”

“It’s Sir Crux, the magnificent and the most wonderful wizard in all of the land. Course I have heard tale of the minstril known as Foxfire! So wonderful to meet you!”

“It’s always lovely to meet a fan! Oh and this is.. Umm…” The elf gestures towards a burly human next to him. 

The guy grunts, “Yejun, barbarian, can I hit something now?”

“Not right meow.” The words are purred out by the strange being next to Yejun.

“And who are you?” Crux asks, hiding a sneer under his hand.

“I’m Elizabeth darling, the most beautiful creature in all the land.” Elizabeth extends a hand, slowly pulling her hood down, showing off her white fur. Her cat ears focused forward, only twitching to the side to catch Foxfire sneezing a few times.

“Oh no, no no no. I’m not playing with him.” Foxfire yells standing on the table, pointing accusingly at Elizabeth.

“I’m ‘her’ darling. And of course we’re in group together, you’ve never had a problem with me or my darling Tobi here.” Elizabeth held up her familiar, another cat, this one calico. 

“Nope, try again, I will not be playing with him like that. No.” Foxfire slurred the words through sniffles and sneezes.

“I quite like it actually. What is a babe like you doing in a tavern like this?” Crux sat down right next to Elizabeth, reaching out to gently stroke her hand. 

“It’s about to be committing murder if you don’t stop it. Jae-Yejun! Take out the gnome.” Elizabeth commanded sternly.

“Yejun wants to hit something, but Yejun doesn’t have to listen to a cat lady.” Yejun smirks as Elizabeth stammers.

“That’s it. I didn’t want to play this stupid commoner’s game anyway.”

~

MC sighed looking around the table. “Jumin please… just… come on guys I really just want to get the story going?” 

“Not if Jumin is going to play a cat! I mean it’s bad enough he’s almost completely covered the hair, but now he’s making my lovely Foxfire travel with one?”

“Foxfire doesn’t have the same allergies that you do.” Jumin stood up, straightening his suit. “I’m sorry MC, but if I’d rather not force my company on those that do not want it.” He nodded his apologies to MC before turning to Jaehee, “collect my dice and bring it to my house after you are all done here.”

“Wait Jumin, please? Come on guys… Zen is there any chance you can take some allergy medication? Don’t you think it might help?”

“Why not Zen!” Yoo-sung cheered, “give it a try and let’s get back to the game. Please? I worked really hard on him.”

“I know you did… but I don’t think allergy medication will help with this.”

“Then you can go.” Luciel elbowed him, “I’d rather travel around with a pretty cat lady than a pretty elf. Who knows… maybe Crux and Elizabeth are soulmates.”

Luciel wiggled his eyebrows at Jumin’s stoic expression. MC chewed over how to proceed with her story for a few moments before she heard a sigh. “I’d like a new character sheet please.” Jumin was handing his ‘Elizabeth’ over. The tension in her shoulders relaxed a little as she handed him a clean form.

“Awww… okay… but what are you going to play this time?”

“Anyone here allergic to Tieflings? They’re like devils…”

“Mr. Han….?” Jaehee raised an eyebrow at him.

“Tiefling rogue… I’m sure he might get away with a few things.” Jumin shifted a glance at Luciel momentarily before he started rolling the dice, making a new character.


End file.
